


flying

by youriko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: mikan skips. peko finds her.





	flying

Mikan sat on the rooftop, stringy purple hair covering her in a blanket of sorts. The sun shone into her eyes, and she winced, but didn’t look away. It was what she deserved, wasn’t it?

 

Skipping was a new concept to her. Everyone else had skipped, at least on ditch day, when she was too scared and sat alone in that classroom as Chisa fumed. The teacher didn’t mean to, but she let out all her anger on the only one who had actually followed the rules. It was her fault for showing up in the first place, wasn’t it?

 

“Hey.”

 

Mikan jumped with fright, and the girl held up a hand. “Relax,” she commanded.

 

Eyeing her nervously, Mikan toyed with her bandages. “W-What are you doing here, Peko?” she asked, then cursed herself for sounding so accusing. It wasn’t her who was skipping. She’d fucked up again, hadn’t she?

 

The swordswoman pierced her with her blood red gaze, and a chill ran down Mikan’s back. “We’re all looking for you,” she said.

 

Lies. Absolute lies. She could barely believe someone was searching for her, let alone the entire class. Not that she’d confront Peko right now, though. If she got to angry, she might take out her sword…

 

“Yes, we are,” Peko confirmed.  _ What is this girl, a mind reader? _ Mikan thought, scooting away. “Even Hiyoko,” she commented. “Hey… are you okay?”

 

_ No.  _ “Yes, o-of course!”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

Mikan shuddered.  _ She really was a mind reader, huh? _

 

Shaking her head, she pulled away further. “Y-You are too,” she stuttered out, in a small moment of bravery. “Lying, I mean. No one’s looking for me.”

 

Crossing her arms, Peko glared at the nurse. “Some people thought you were hurt, dead, or worse, Mikan. They wouldn’t think you’d have the gall to skip. This isn’t you.” Rather than emotionally, Peko told her this stone cold, like they were facts; which Mikan supposed they might be.

 

“Well, I do,” she said, laying down on the cold concrete of the school’s roof. She knew how this went. “D-Don’t snitch, okay?”

 

Peko agreed, maybe reluctantly, but left and didn’t tell a soul. She’d tell Chisa she was sick, or something, and couldn’t call in. There. Boom. Done. Easy as pie.

 

Instead, Peko took her hand, pulling her up to her feet. Mikan gasped, struggling in the grip, but her hands were bound by immense strength. Her face, it was so close, she could feel her breath hitting the swordswoman’s face. Embarrassed, instead she held the air in, hoping she’d just be let go and everything would go as planned.

 

“I’m not letting you,” she whispered. 

 

Quick as lightning, Peko picked her up, bridal-style, and jumped off the goddamn roof.

 

On the way down, Mikan screamed, hair more tangled than ever, as all the reserve course students turned to watch them. Clutching onto Peko for dear life, she hugged herself into her chest, feeling the girl’s heartbeats through her fall.

  
And though she was about to die, as she told herself, she’d never felt more safe in her life.


End file.
